


Batter Up

by Silas_Jones



Category: Clarke Griffin - Fandom, Lexa kom Trikru - Fandom, The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Clarke, Clarke Griffin and Lexa - Freeform, Clexa, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian, Lesbian Lexa, Love, Modern AU, Possible smut, Softball, The 100 - Freeform, Useless Lesbians, W/w, f/f - Freeform, g/g, lexa - Freeform, sporty gays, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-19 07:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20653796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silas_Jones/pseuds/Silas_Jones
Summary: After spending four years in Afghanistan as a Combat Medic, Clarke is back in her home town of Arkadia trying to live out her dream as an artist and forget her service. At the Veteran's Day Softball fundraiser for Arkadia's VA Hospital Abby's catcher for the veterans team drops out, Clarke reluctantly agrees to go and fill in and meets a familiar face from her time overseas. Will Clarke ever learn to accept her past and move on? Will this familiar face mean something to her? Find out in, Batter Up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for giving this story a shot. I'm not too great at writing summaries, but I'll go back and fix it once the story develops a bit more.
> 
> Thanks!  
-Silas

_8 years ago _

"Happy Birthday, Sarge!" Multiple soldiers shouted in unison as Clarke stepped into the medics tent for the night. She almost completely forgot it was her birthday, when you're overseas you barely remember what day of the week it is forget about trying to remember holidays. 

"Thanks guys." Clarke said as she approached her platoon, hugging her closer friends and shaking hands of others. It was when the group began to disperse that she noticed a few questionable glass bottles next to a ceramic mug filled with cake and lit with a candle. 

Jasper Jordan, one of the engineers approached Clarke and threw an arm around her, "There's no one in the field right now, the medic's tent will be pretty empty tonight. We figured it'd be the best time to break out some booze. I made it myself, it's pretty much guaranteed to fuck you up. And I heard you're 21 today, so it's perfect."

Clarke smiled and shrugged Jasper's arm off of her, "I appreciate it." Clarke and her platoon began to partake in the drinks and before they knew it half of the camp had found their way in.

Someone brought in a speaker and started playing music and before they knew it everyone was paired up and dancing. Clarke sat on the ground on the sidelines of the makeshift dance area until a tan, brown haired woman approached, "I've been instructed to find the birthday girl." She said it so matter of factly, but right now all Clarke could care about was the fact that this woman was gorgeous and her green eyes were burning into her skin.

Her body was tall and lean, but her arms filled out the sleeves of the undershirt she wore perfectly. Clarke grew jealous of the dog tags around her neck, wishing it was her kissing the neck of this goddess.

Clarke stumbled a bit as she attempted to get up, the green eyed woman (who was just as drunk as Clarke) attempted to help her up, "That would be me." She spoke as she got to her feet, putting her hands on the muscled chest of the goddess to hold herself up not noticing how dangerously close her hands were to her breasts.

"Griffin, right?" She asked, putting her hands on Clarke's waist to hold her up as she looked down into her stunning blue eyes, "You patched my buddy, Lincoln, up last week before they shipped him home. Should've listened to him sooner when he told me to check out the hot doctor in the med tent. 

Clarke nodded and slurred into her question, "Lincoln, is he that big dude with the tribal tattoos?" Her right hand travelled down the woman's body, making it's way to her hip. The music slowed a bit so she swayed, bringing the woman in rhythm with her.

"Yep, that's him. We went to West Point together." She replied, "Oh, uh I'm Woods by the way, the Infantry Commander." She chuckled, "Sorry to supply you with so many patients all day, we're trying to wrap this war up and get everyone home."

"Someone as pretty as you should not be on the front lines." Clarke mumbled. _I did not just say that._

Woods looked at Griffin with confusion, _Either I'm really drunk or Griffin is hitting on me_. 

They swayed to the music, not saying another word for a while. As the music picked up and they drank more they got more comfortable in each other's arms, dancing along almost as if they were at a club. Their bodies tightly pressed against one another, hands roaming over bodies, lips caressing necks and cheeks. Before they knew it they were in the back of a Humvee allowing themselves to give in to their drunken desires.

Clarke never saw First Lieutenant Woods again in her last tour of Afghanistan, she secretly hoped the woman she barely remembered would make it back to her one day. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ring ring_

Clarke's hand struggles to find her phone as she shoves her way through the burrito of sheets surrounding her. The ringing subsides and she hopes that the dreaded noise wouldn't return.

_ring ring_

She searched again, whoever was disturbing her slumber had aught to have a very good reason to do so. Clarke was up early into the morning and sleep was all she craved at the moment.

As she finds her phone she sleepily answers and brings it somewhere near her ear, "Yeah?" 

"Good morning, my wonderful daughter." Her mother says in the sweetest of voices.

Clarke knows that tone could only mean one thing, a favor. "Mom, I love you. I really do. But I was up late. I really need some sleep." 

Abby chuckled, "I'll be quick then. The Veteran's Day softball game is today. Sergeant Jaha is usually the catcher for the veterans team, but he's accepting an award today. I could really use your help. There's a lot of new people, it could be fun! And I'm sure you still have your gear from high school, you're sentimental like your dad was."

Clarke contemplated whether or not she could just hang up on her mom, especially after she mentioned her father so casually. She knew that'd be futile since Abby would persist until she said yes anyway. "Fine. When and where?"

Abby gave out a happy little sound that Clarke couldn't help but smile at. "Noon. Arkadia High. Thank you so much Clarke. Don't forget to bring a glove."

"Got it. I'll see you then." Clarke replied as she hung up the phone and threw herself out of bed. As she passed her alarm clock the time read 11:00. She quickly showered and threw her hair into her usual half updo as she fumbled into a pair of black workout leggings and sneakers.

She scurried out the door and snatched her softball glove and her keys, Abby was lucky that Clarke used the glove as a key bowl these days.

A blacked out Jeep Wrangler approached Arkadia High a few minutes after 12:00; memories of the school and her past flooding into Clarke's head.

Arkadia High is where she met Thelonius Jaha, a proud Army recruiter who said enlisting was the best thing she could ever do. He was friends with her Dad, so she took it to heart. When her father died over seas in Iraq, Clarke dropped out of college and enlisted. She was a Combat Medic and a damn good one thanks to her mom, earning the nickname Commander of Death due to her success rate. Her time in Afghanistan was rather short in comparison to some other vets, four years, but felt incredibly long thanks to many sleepless nights. The amount of soldiers who came in and out of her tent put a lot of strain on her heart which had not yet had the chance to mourn the passing of her father. One patient in particular ripped Clarke's heart out of her chest. Raven Reyes was the sole survivor of a convoy ambush, her mechanic team was returning from recovery operations when they were suddenly blindsided with far too many explosives to evade. The platoon was thought to be dead, so when she was carried into Clarke's tent after being found days after the incident with only scraps remaining on the lower portion of her left leg Clarke had no choice but to do an amputation from the knee down. Having to break the news to the young mechanic that she'd lost the limb was one of the hardest things Clarke had ever done. She remembers Reyes roughing through the loss to repair a vehicle that no one else could before being shipped home to an evident medical discharge. When Clarke had the opportunity to leave the Army she took it. She moved back to Arkadia, rented a studio in the city and went back to painting and made her living off of it, her new life was humble, but it was much less stressful than being a Combat Medic. She lost herself in Afghanistan, but she found a new version of Clarke through her paintings; a new Clarke that didn't care about being a soldier.

Clarke was jolted out of her day dream by a knock on her window, her mother Abby stood there in a ball cap waving at her eagerly, "You're late!"

She opened the door and hopped out to hug her mom who quickly threw a shirt at Clarke as they separated. Clarke noticed the greyscale digital camo of the baseball tee as she pulled it over her head, "If you told me I'd be in camos again, I would've never came." She joked as she followed Abby to the fields. Abby dropped Clarke off at the Visitors dugout and hugged her before quickly running to the other side to join the doctors team, "Good luck, everyone!"

"Good to see you." A familiar voice said from behind Clarke. She turned to look down at the bench of the dugout, noticing a prosthetic leg and tan skin. 

Clarke shook her hand and smiled, "Raven, don't act like some stranger." Clarke said as she went to hug Raven, "I'm glad to see that you finally got your prosthetic. I'm sorry that the VA lives up to the rep of being slow." Clarke continued.

"Arkadia is still the best in the country. I wouldn't have made it without your recommendation to see Dr. G when I came state side." Raven explained. “Besides, you know I was doing just fine with my crutches. I’m dangerous now that I have my arms back. And the muscle I’ve built using those crutches? Watch out world.” Raven patted Clarke on the shoulder and wrapped up the conversation as she headed towards the parking lot, "I'll catch you in a minute, I've got to grab one of our soldiers."

An announcer called the teams to the field and as Clarke found her way to the home plate and geared up her team found their places, last being an athletically built woman she hadn't seen earlier. Her bright green eyes poked out from her camouflage ball cap as she looked at Clarke with a nod as a greeting. A slight smirk came to her lips as she pushed her brown hair onto her shoulder and readied herself to pitch.

Clarke couldn't help but stare at the beautiful brunette as she got into position and squatted behind home plate, something about the pitcher was incredibly familiar but she couldn't quite pinpoint it. The Army is massive, her high school was huge and Arkadia was a big city, but she would remember someone like her.

She almost completely missed the beginning of the green eyed beauties pitch as she was lost in thought and fumbled her way into the catch. Not a perfect throw on the pitcher's part, but not bad. Her form was good and the way her muscles flexed was a nice touch, especially with the way the dri-fit material of the shirt hugged her shoulders and upper arms. When the pitcher caught the ball as Clarke tossed it back, Clarke noticed the way the white softball pants fit her.

Oh my god, stop. It should be illegal to fill out softball pants like that. Her butt. Wow, her butt. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the top of the inning closed the veteran's team filed back into the dugout. Clarke took off her gear and sat by the water cooler, hydrating best she could. She almost forgot how hot all that black gear could get. To be fair it had been almost ten years since her last softball game.

Invested in her water cup, Clarke didn't see the mysterious pitcher approach the cooler.

As the woman got her water she realized that the only available seats were next to the blonde catcher, "Hey." 

Clarke, startled, choked a bit on her water and coughed before replying, "Hey."

The brunette chuckled and forced herself into the good old weather chat when she couldn't figure out what to say to the blonde, "It's hot today."

Clarke nodded as she threw her now empty water cup into the trash, "You'd think time overseas would evolve our bodies to withstand this heat. I mean it got up to like a hundred degrees in Afghanistan most days. And it's what, eighty-five right now?" 

Clarke realized as she finished her last sentence that she was basically babbling, but she couldn't help but be a mess right now. It's been a while since she was this physically active, and definitely a while since she spoke to someone as attractive as the pitcher.

"Very true." The pitcher replied simply with a smile, "I'm Lexa, by the way."

"Clarke." 

Lexa smiled and reached a hand out to shake Clarke's before they were rudely interrupted by Raven, "We're up, love birds."

Lexa stood and pulled Clarke up onto her feet, bending over to gather her gear for her before passing it over and winking before running off. 

The rest of the game Clarke and Lexa exchanged many extended glances. They snuck in some small talk here and there, but Lexa knew everyone so she was all around the dug out when they were there. Clarke definitely wanted to get to know Lexa more, partly to figure out where they knew each other from and mostly because she needed to figure out if she was single.

_What am I thinking? Of course someone like her couldn't be single. I mean look at her! I mean, she might not even be gay...I mean I'm not gay. Okay, Clarke stop with the bierasure. She could be pan, you don't know her life! _

Lexa turned her head, feeling Clarke's eyes staring into her. She smiled and winked at Clarke before contorting her body to check if something was on her pants. Nope, just Clarke's eyes.

_She's probably not even looking at me. She's probably not even into girls. _

Dark clouds starting to form over the field when Clarke was at bat, lighting and thunder filled the air quickly. The announcer called over the intercom, "Game over! Vets 3 Docs 2. Great game! Happy Veterans Day and thank you to our players here today for raising five thousand dollars and for your continued service to our great country." 

The stands and the field cleared swiftly as the winds started to pick up, it wouldn't be long until rain came too. Lexa, Clarke, Abby, Raven and a few others stayed behind to clean up and finished just as the sky began to fall.

"I'll catch you guys later!" Raven said through the heavy wind and rain as she ran off to the parking lot.

"Thanks for coming out, sweetie! Get home safe!" Abby called out to Clarke as she waved goodbye to her and Lexa, exiting the clay covered field as fast as she could without slipping.

Lexa and Clarke looked at each other, the last two standing. They smiled at one another and began walking in the same direction that the other two fled, "We're not going to be any drier if we run."

"I could use the cool down after wearing all that gear." Clarke agreed. 

They continued their walk in a shared, mildly uncomfortable silence. The tension in the air was clear, it was obvious that they both wanted to say something, but they kept their lips sealed. As they approached the parking lot Clarke fumbled for her keys. 

"Where does one find Clarke?" Lexa wondered, standing by Clarke's Jeep with her as she unlocked it.

Clarke answered within a beat, "I live in the city, near the art district. About twenty minutes from the VA." She paused, "I'll see you around, I'm sure. Especially if you're a patient at the hospital, I frequent the cafeteria when my mom has long shifts."

Lexa smiled, "Then I will see you there some time." She turned and left, heading over to the only other car left in the parking lot, a beat up late 90's model Honda Civic Coupe. 

Clarke sat in her seat and watched Lexa, for some reason she felt the need to ensure the brunette's safety in this now vacant lot.

_Oh sure Clarke, let's protect the Vet who most definitely spent more time working out today than you have all week. _

When Lexa's car didn't move from the spot, Clarke realized she made a good choice. Clarke removed herself from the driver's seat, standing on the side step of the Jeep and gestured for Lexa to join her. Lexa vacated herself from her car and jogged over to slide into Clarke's.

The blonde blasted the heat as Lexa adjusted herself in the seat, teeth chattering just enough for Clarke to notice, "She's an old car. I've had her since I was sixteen. Raven's been fixing her up for me, but we all know how Raven can get when she finds a big project she really wants to do. I swear my car gets ripped apart once a month." Lexa finished with a entertained scoff, "Thanks for letting me in."

"How do you know Raven?" Clarke asked, "She's something special."

"I totally agree. I actually met her coming home from Afghanistan. Same flight, both medical discharges." Lexa answered, pulling up her shirt to show Clarke a series of bullet wounds in her side and hip, "I was lucky to make it out alive, one of my guys paid pretty good attention in CLS and I was sent home next day after one of your guys cleared me for flight. Spent about a week in the ICU at the VA."

"Sorry to hear that happened to you." Clarke said, unsure of the proper response to a vet's war stories. 

Lexa laughed shortly, "I was in charge of infantry, it was bound to happen. Just caught a few stray bullets. Not as bad as most of my guys."

Clarke thought back to the situation they were in, "Do you want me to give you a ride home? Or maybe we can call a tow truck?" She looked out at Lexa's car and then back at her, "I mean, we could probably even hook it up to my Jeep if you know how."

"Don't sweat it. I'll just have Raven come out with me tomorrow and we'll fix it here. I'm sure it's something stupid. I can call a Lyft if you've got stuff to do today." Lexa pulled her phone out and began to open the rideshare app on her phone, "I'm not too far anyway it'll probably be cheap."

Clarke put her hand over Lexa's phone, "I'll drive you. Just tell me where to go." 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they pulled up to Lexa's property on the outskirts of the town on a farm like property Clarke noticed the name on the mailbox. 

"Woods." Clarke said aloud, "Lexa, what rank were you in 2014?" 

Lexa put her head into her hand as she thought about it, Clarke's Jeep turning into the dirt driveway, "First Lieutenant, why?"

Clarke threw the car into park and took a deep breath before confessing as she scratched the back of her own head awkwardly, "I'm Sergeant Griffin, the Combat Medic. We uh... hooked up in a Humvee on my 21st birthday."


	2. Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa invites Clarke in to discuss their past hookup

Lexa hesitated, removing her baseball cap and fixing her hair to cover her blushing, "Yeah, I think I remember."

Clarke noticed how pretty Lexa's curly, wavy brown hair was as it fell over her shoulder, _She's going to make me melt._

Lexa put a hand on Clarke's thigh as she realized Clarke's short bobbed hair wouldn't be able to cover her own mutual blushing, "It's only awkward if you make it awkward." She rubbed a small circle into the blonde's leg before she reluctantly removed her hand, "Why don't you come inside? This rain probably won't give up anytime soon." 

Clarke nodded, "Yeah, that would be nice actually. Any chance I can shower? I feel disgusting." 

Lexa chuckled, "Same. Yeah, I have some comfy pajamas you can get into as well. Maybe we can have a drink and share war stories?" Lexa hoped that Clarke would agree, it had been a long time since she connected with someone so easily. Most women were turned off by the baggage that comes with a war vet or just chasing tags, but she assumed Clarke was in the same boat and Lexa would be lying if she didn't say that she thought about Sergeant Griffin making her way back to her some day. To think it would be this easy.

"I'm in, as long as we can watch a movie instead." Clarke replied, avoiding her past was her forte. Today made that a bit difficult, especially since the beautiful brunette next to her was from it.

Lexa began to open the door, "Deal." She said as she jumped out of the Jeep.

Clarke turned the key over and hopped down to the wet dirt of the driveway, locking the car as she followed Lexa up to the door. The house was of a good size, your typical single family home painted a dark green with a grey roof, on a rather large lot full of many trees and shrubs. 

"You have a beautiful home." Clarke complimented as she walked in to the industrial and wood style home, clearly Lexa was a fan of the look and of minimalism because there was almost nothing on any of the walls. A folded flag in it’s frame on her fireplace mantle was the only personalization to the house. Clarke thought this was not the time to ask about it, but wondered who Lexa lost. 

"Thanks, I bought it furnished. Pretty good deal for someone with no personal sense of style other than utilitarian." Lexa replied as she led Clarke into the back of the house and into the master bedroom, gesturing for Clarke to take a seat on her bed, "There's towels in the linen closet next the sink, feel free to use anything you need. When you're done the pajama drawer is the top one of my dresser." She gestured to all of the places she mentioned before heading for the door, "I'll go shower in the other bathroom and meet you out in the kitchen for drinks."

Clarke nodded, she thought it was odd that the woman was so comfortable leaving Clarke alone in her own bedroom but accepted it and entered the bathroom as she absolutely needed a hot shower right now. Addendum, maybe a cold shower would be better if she was to be spending this evening next to Lexa Woods.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the shower, which had much better water pressure than her place did, Clarke found her way into Lexa's drawer and snagged a worn out black tee and red flannel pajama pants. She made her way out to the kitchen and took a seat at a bar stool by the counter. She pulled her phone out, checking for any notifications. 

"I hope you found everything okay." Lexa said, emerging from the bathroom off of what Clarke would assume was the guest room that was the first door in the hallway towards the bedrooms.

Lexa had a small towel wrapped around her body, it barely closed at the top in a small knot, a slit exposing her muscled obliques and thighs as well as a small peek of her ass.

Clarke stared at her for a moment, not replying. 

"I'm going to go throw some clothes on and I'll be right back. Help yourself to anything in the fridge. I've got beers, some ciders, probably some leftovers if you're hungry. Although I'm debating ordering a pizza." Lexa rambled on as she went into her bedroom.

"How does someone with a body like that eat pizza?" Clarke mumbled to herself, shocked that a goddess of a woman like Lexa even knew what a carb tasted like. 

"I'm not on a very strict diet. As you can tell by my fridge. I just really like to work out. There's not much to do when you're basically retired at 33." Lexa answered Clarke's rhetorical question from the other side of the door before popping out in a tight fitting grey V-neck and navy blue jogger sweatpants that seemed to hug her curves in all the right places.

Clarke blushed as she approached the fridge and broke into it, attempting to ignore the embarrassment, "Do you want me to grab you something?" 

"I'll take a cider. I'm definitely ordering that pizza now to prove a point." Lexa said, pulling her phone out and opening an app to order, "What do you like on it? Please don't say pineapple or I may have to kick you out."

Clarke laughed, "No, I'm more of the traditional half cheese and half pep kind of girl. And I'll throw you some cash if you could order some hot wings too." She approached Lexa and held out the drink for her until she finished ordering. Clarke took a swig off her drink as she waited.

Lexa nodded and sent in the order, putting her phone on the counter and taking her drink from Clarke thanking her as she twisted the top off, "Not too many girls are so willing to get sauce on their faces on a first date."

Clarke, almost choking on her beer, coughed. "Uh, date?" 

Lexa's green eyes met Clarke's blue with a look of confusion, "Are you not gay?" She questioned Clarke as she took a small sip of her drink and walked over to her dark leather couch and sat down.

"I'm bi, actually. I just didn't realize that's what was happening." Clarke explained as she followed behind Lexa and sat on the same couch giving a single cushion worth of space for comfort purposes, "Not that I don't find you attractive-"

Lexa cut her off, "I was kidding, I mean, I wouldn't mind taking you on a date, but uh I think pizza and beers is more for a night with friends than for a first date." Lexa got closer to Clarke, "Especially if that date is as beautiful as you." She couldn't help but blush as she charmed the blonde, "I'm gay, if you were wondering, but I bet you figured that out already."

Clarke smiled, "I think you're very pretty." She couldn't believe she said it like that.

_Very pretty? What am I? A middle school boy about to ask someone to the fucking dance?_

"Thanks." Lexa said, sliding a hand onto Clarke's thigh. She could feel the blonde jolt slightly in surprise, "What kind of movies do you like? Or maybe I can show you this cop show I've been watching on Hulu, it's a good shoot 'em up with some very pretty people like myself." 

Clarke thought about it for a moment, "I'm down to watch a movie. Maybe something we've both seen, incase the drinks and pizza make us want to talk more than watch. You know how old friends get when they chat."

Lexa opened the Netflix app on her smartTV, "Old friends, huh?" She mumbled as she scrolled, "Zero Dark Thirty? Saving Private Ryan? Tropic Thunder?" 

"Maybe something without guns?" Clarke suggested, "Oo, I see they have IT. Let's watch that! I like thrillers."

After about twenty five minutes the pizza came, Lexa sat down as she put the food on the coffee table in front of them. "It's hot, might want to wait a minute."

Clarke jumped as Pennywise popped up out of the darkness on the screen, she turned towards Lexa to hide herself from the sudden scare. Their faces dangerously close.

"You're much better looking than that clown." Lexa complimented, kissing the tip of Clarke's nose.

Clarke's face turned red as she looked at Lexa, a bit surprised at first but then okay with what just happened. 

_Don't do it Clarke, don't you fucking dar--- _She leaned in out of impulse and pressed her lips to Lexa's. 

Lexa quickly put her hand up and caressed Clarke's jawline, pulling her into a tighter kiss. She bit gently on Clarke's lower lip before pulling away slightly to adjust herself on the couch, giving a better angle.

Before long the kiss had deepened and Clarke's hands found their way to Lexa's waist, pulling her onto Clarke's lap. Lexa broke away from the kiss to look at Clarke, "Are you sure this is okay? You're not drunk like last time, right?" 

Clarke laughed, "No, I actually barely finished my beer. I'm good. If you are?"

Lexa nodded, "Yeah, I'm definitely good." She connected her soft lips to Clarke's plump pink ones and put her hand on her collarbone, just above her full chest, "Can I touch you?" 

Clarke grunted, missing the touch of Lexa's lips already, "Yes, please." She let out the consent as almost a moan, Lexa's hands finding their way to her breasts as soon as she heard the 'yes'. 

Lexa kissed Clarke's lips and then the corner of her mouth, snaking her way down to her cheek, then her jawline and finally her neck. She bit gently on Clarke's neck before moving her shirt over to get onto her collar area, leaving a small claim; all of which eliciting many small sounds of pleasure from the blonde. Lexa could feel the moans Clarke was letting out as she kissed her neck.

Clarke's hands found their way to the bottom of Lexa's shirt and swiftly pulled it over her head, revealing the faint abs of Lexa. She stared for a moment before running her hands over her chest, wandering them over her muscles and scars eventually venturing onto her tight back before resting her soft hands on Lexa's hard lower back, "Your body is so perfect." 

"Yours is beautiful." Lexa said as she ripped Clarke's shirt clean in half.

Clarke with a look of shock got lost in thought and froze, _WOW._

"Good thing that's my shirt." Lexa said as she continued her lip exploration of Clarke's body and kissed her way down to Clarke's cleavage. 

Clarke pressed her hips up into Lexa's, triggering the brunette to grind into the blonde's body, "Take me." 

Lexa laughed as she sat up, leaving Clarke's warm body to stare into the blonde's gorgeous eyes, "I'd like to buy you dinner first." 

"You did." Clarke said, forcing the tease of a woman off of her lap and tackling her into laying down on the couch, "And I plan on repaying the favor to my gracious host."

Clarke pushed herself in between Lexa's thighs, pressing their bodies into each other and leaning over into a fervid kiss. Clarke's soft body against Lexa's muscled one was a welcomed juxtaposition. Lexa hadn't had a woman's touch in some time and Clarke's powerful role reversal sent many feelings of excitement into her body. 

Lexa brought out a part of Clarke that laid dormant, something was so irresistible about the brunette and Clarke could barely hold herself back. Her hand found entrance into the band of Lexa's pants, barely touching the only soft part of her before a knock on the door rudely interrupted them.

Clarke looked back at the door and then at Lexa, "Were you expecting someone?"

Lexa shook her head, "Go get dressed."

She stood and ran into Lexa's room, allowing the brunette to redress herself and run to the door.

As Lexa approached the door she could see a glimpse of black hair through the frosted glass and opened it, knowing Raven Reyes was on the other side, "Hey."

"Commander, who's car is that?" Raven asked, knowingly. 

Lexa blushed and adjusted her shirt so it could lay properly on her body as Clarke came out from the bedroom with a white shirt on, "Oh, hey Raven, what's up?"

Raven looked at Lexa and then at Clarke and back to Lexa, "Am I interrupting?"

_UNFORTUNATELY, _the brunette and the blonde thought in unison before Clarke answered quickly with a, "No, not at all."

"Okay good, because I was incredibly bored and since it looks like you've got a movie night going on, I'm gonna invite myself in." Raven said as she forced her way through Lexa in the doorway.

Raven made her way to the couch, sitting on the end and pulling the pizza box into her lap, "How have you guys not touched this yet? It's almost cold."

Lexa closed the front door and mouthed, "sorry" to Clarke as she went back to the couch and got comfortable. 

"I'll just leave you guys to it, I've got to finish a commission at home by tomorrow and I honestly haven't even started it." Clarke said, gathering her things.

Lexa turned to look at her, disappointment painted all over her gorgeous face, "I'll walk you out while Raven picks the next movie."

Lexa slipped off of the couch and followed Clarke out to her car, walking slightly behind her to get a glimpse of her body.

"So, when can I take you out? Like on a real date?" Lexa asked, opening Clarke's door for her as they got up to the Jeep, "I'm not expecting us to pick up from here." _Though I'd very much enjoy finishing what we started, _she added in her mind.

Clarke fished in her wallet and pulled out a business card, handing it to Lexa, "I work from home, so anytime really. Though I tend to sleep in, so mornings aren't usually good."

"I workout in the morning, so that's fine with me." Lexa replied, "So, tomorrow? Does that work?"

Clarke nodded happily with a smile on her face.

As she climbed into the Jeep she looked down at Lexa, "What do you do for work?"

"I'm a firearms instructor. It's a contract gig, people contact me when they need me." Lexa explained, "And tomorrow I am not needed by anyone but you. So expect to see me around 6." 

Lexa began to walk away but turned around, stepping up on the side step of the Jeep and placing a kiss on Clarke's cheek, "PM, not AM."


End file.
